jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Ross
Christina Ross is mother to the kids on JESSIE, known as Ravi, Luke, Emma, and Zuri. She and her husband are similar to Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, since they have adopted children of different ethnicitities. She is a supermodel and married to movie director Morgan Ross. Personality She's like all mothers: wise, loving, and strict. She often gets annoyed at Jessie when she shows negativity, and makes fun of her, as seen in A Christmas Story. She has made a fortune trusting her instincts, as well as slapping her {my} name on everything from sunglasses to cat food. '' Character History Season 1 In '"New York, New Nanny", she met her children's new nanny. She and Emma talked about her upcoming science fair. In the next scene, she told Jessie she could nanny her kids. Later, she told Emma that she and Morgan couldn't make it to the science fair. Then, Jessie flew to the set she was working at to tell her how upset Emma was about it, and why she had to hire so many nannies. She and Morgan fire Jessie. She rehired her after she realized Jessie was right about everything. In '''"Zombie Tea Party 5", it was mentioned Bertram broke her and her husband's wedding china. In "Christmas Story", she and her husband get caught in a snow-storm, but they do make it home in time for Christmas. In "World Wide Web of Lies", she gets an early flight home to spend time with her family. She finds out about "Tattler Toddler" but believes the pictures were taken out of context. She later helps defeat Agatha by threatening to expose how bad she really is. Christina later appears cheering on for Ravi and Luke when they have a fight. In "Gotcha Day", she celebrates Zuri's Gotcha Day with the rest of the The Ross Family. After Jessie reveals to Ravi that they thought he was going to be a baby, she comforted him. Season 2 In "Trashin' Fashion", she puts on a fashion show. Appearances *New York, New Nanny *Zombie Tea Party 5 (Mentioned Only) *Christmas Story *World Wide Web of Lies *Gotcha Day *Trashin' Fashion Trivia *She is married to Morgan Ross. *She and her husband have adopted 3 kids: Ravi, Zuri, and Luke. *She and Morgan's only biological child at birth is Emma Ross. *She is an actress/supermodel. *She has the iPhone 2G. *She trusts Jessie. *She has the same name as her actress. *She could possibly be a vegan, but she most likely is not. *The role of Christina was originally going to be a photographer named, "Pandora". *Zuri may be her favorite child as said by Zuri. *According to Zuri they can fight in front of there parents because they "never come up for air long enough to notice". *Ravi and Emma think its hard to tell wether she is upset or not, since she got Botox. *She and Morgan wanted to keep Ravi's adoption secret. *She once fired a nanny just for wearing plaid. Gallery NYNN (1).jpg NYNN.jpg Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Parents Category:Images of Female's